


Discussions of Geese

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: The Geese of Sesame Street [1]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonus Chapter, Canon Character of Color, Geese, Interracial Relationship, Maria is mentioned frequently but doesn't appear in this part, Multi, POV Character of Color, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Luis was around the corner, and David just got off the bus when suddenly Geese!A missing scene from The Geese of Sesame Street.





	Discussions of Geese

The day had started out ordinary. Or as ordinary as any day on Sesame Street could be at least. David had gone through his morning routine and headed to the law school. After he got out of class he headed back to Sesame Street. He still had a couple of hours before his shift started at Hooper’s Store and was looking forward to a break.

What he didn’t expect was a goose to be waiting for him when he got off the bus. At first he didn’t see anything unusual about it. There were always unexpected animals turning up here. But when the goose kept walking a few steps and waiting for him to follow, he realized that this wasn’t a regular goose. And that meant he was about to find his soulmate.

The thought made David smile. No one knew who their soulmate was before the geese brought them together of course. But he was fairly certain he could guess. His goose was going to bring him to Maria. They had been dating for about seven years and she was amazing. He loved her a lot and was sure that she felt the same way.

David was surprised when his goose turned not towards the fix-it shop, or Maria’s apartment in the 123 building, but the other direction, back the way the bus had come. He was even more surprised when he saw what the goose was looking at. Luis was coming up the street after a goose of his own. When their eyes met, Luis looked just as surprised to see David’s goose as David was to see his.

It was clear that neither man knew what to do now. David had never heard of two sets of soulmates finding each other on the same day before. And since Sesame Street was so small he had heard every goose story there was. Would the geese get along? Geese could be violent with each other couldn’t they?

Much to his relief, the geese didn’t seem at all surprised to see each other. It was as though they had been expecting to meet. When Luis reached David’s side the geese turned in one movement and began to walk down Sesame Street.

“Your turn to find your soulmate too huh?” Luis asked, failing to sound casual.

David nodded, understanding why Luis sounded awkward, meeting your soulmate was big. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure mine is going to be Maria. Any idea who yours is yet?”

Luis got a peculiar look on his face. “About that…”

“It’s okay if you don’t know,” David assured him, starting to follow the geese.

Luis caught hold of his sleeve. “Wait. I need to tell you something.”

David stopped, turning his head to look at his friend. Luis suddenly seemed very nervous.

“I…I do have an idea who my soulmate might be.”

“Oh really?” David asked, wondering what this had to do with him. “Who?”

Luis looked at his feet and mumbled something that David couldn’t hear.

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” he asked.

Luis lifted his head and looked David in the eye. “María.”

David’s first instinct was to laugh, to ask Luis who he really thought his soulmate would be, but he stopped himself before he could. He knew Luis well enough to recognize that he was serious.

“Maria?” he repeated instead, unsure what else there was to say. How do you respond to learning that one of your best friends also expects your girlfriend to be his soulmate?

The geese shifted restlessly, but remained calm. As though recognizing their need to talk before following them again.

Luis shook his head. “I don’t know how to explain it. I just know that I feel closer to her than I have to anyone else.”

David should have been upset, but he didn’t feel upset. In fact, he felt oddly calm. Sesame Street tended to have a soothing effect on people’s emotions, but this was different. Somehow this felt right.

He smiled at Luis. “I totally understand. Maria _is_ pretty wonderful.”

“Yeah she is,” Luis agreed smiling back. “It doesn’t bother you that I think María is my soulmate too?” he asked, his voice a mixture of puzzlement and amusement.

“Of course not. Maria deserves all the love we can give her.”

“I feel the same way,” Luis told him.

“I guess we aren’t going to have to fight over her,” David joked.

Luis laughed. “I guess not.”

“What are we waiting for?” David asked. “Let’s go meet our soulmate.”

“Just to be sure we’re both on the same page,” Luis started as the geese started again toward the fix-it shop. “We both love María.”

David smiled. “Yeah.”

“So the only question now…”

“Is what Maria will say,” David finished. And they followed the geese into the fix-it shop to Maria.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters B and C and by the number 4.
> 
> Maria and David have a very long relationship and it’s adorable. This fic takes place in the vicinity of Seasons 12 and 13, shortly after "Maria’s Raise". The earliest I can prove they’re together is Season 6.
> 
> I laughed pretty hard when I realized that Luis was “around the corner.”
> 
> David’s pretty oblivious isn’t he?
> 
> The references to the geese being violent are about the fic this series is based on, in which you have to find your soulmate and avoid goose attacks at the same time, but that was too violent for Sesame Street. These geese are very proper. (Arytra suggests thinking of them as the geese from Aristocats. A brilliant suggestion in my opinion.)
> 
> They have a point. It’s important that they agree, and that they’re her soulmates, but the most important thing is that Maria accepts them both.


End file.
